mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A go-go Sim/Archive 1
Hai, welcome to Sky Archives:1. If you comment here, well, you're really creepy. Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} GO GO NEW YEAR! GO PAST 2009 AND GO INTO 2010!!!!! --Crazy12345 19:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year of 2010 Charlotte!!! --Secretive13 20:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Hi Hey Go-Go. My Christmas was really great. I finally got MySims Racing and the Wii steering wheel. I'm getting MySims agents on Sunday. And my cousin has MySims PC so I'm sure she might let me use it.--Secretive13 21:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 A go-go reward(s) --Crazy12345 22:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) --Crazy12345 23:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Show didcussion Oh flippi my firts show De host should be Dutchess.--Riot\AU 00:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Why?--A go-go Sim 00:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The host should be YOU!--Crazy12345 00:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Great, but amm how did I do it I will be like the "Matt" of the show.--A go-go Sim 00:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) --Crazy12345 00:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I did the word bubble!--Crazy12345 00:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's game fanatic or you copy it's bubble?--A go-go Sim 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I Was confused with that flipping Word Bubble Bubbles Gift Millions of bubbles!!!--Secretive13 00:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Word Bubble Best Friend Reward Secretive13 02:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 The reward= The gift of sharing some secrets with you!Secretive13 02:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Coolio. Here is one secret that you don't about me yet: I like blondes who are very nice.Secretive13 02:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Here's another secret mine: I'm afraid of the tulips park here on Chicago cuz' when I was a child a friend told me a story about a legend so I didn't want to go there on nights!.A go-go Sim 02:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Omigoshies! That must be scary.Secretive13 02:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yeah it is... I have another secret. My little sister used to like Travis, but she likes Bean Bradley now.Secretive13 18:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Ohmygoshies!! Haha she is cute isn't?.. Here's another secret, but I guess I said you a time ago well here it is....Wen we order pizza, and everybody is sleeping I go upstairs and sneak some cold pizza and then I put some Hershey choclate syrup....Man this is creepy but It taste (for me) really cool!!!! A go-go Sim 18:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I should do that sometimes. You know they make breadsticks covered in chocolate and white chocolate? They serve that at Pizza Hut. It even comes with Hersey's chocolate dipping sauce.Secretive13 18:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yeah I seen that on TV but my mom didn't let us to eat thet because she think is... a weird invention AN THAT'S NOT TRUE!!A go-go Sim 18:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) They are a good food. There is also another dessert from Pizza Hut. It's called the Chocolate Lava Crunch Cake. It's supposed to be a crunchy chocolate cake FILLED with chocolate sauce. It's very good.Secretive13 18:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I try one that is too a volcano chocolate thingy but it was from Domino's Pizza and has White Chocolate inside...Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!A go-go Sim 19:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That sounds delicious!Secretive13 19:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 saw And taste really cool!A go-go Sim 19:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) So, how was your trip to San Francisco?Secretive13 19:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Oh it was great, My aunt Ivonne and my cousins Griffin and Megan greet us in their house and I sleep on the sofa (It was couchy) the next day my mom, aunt , cousins and me went to McDonalds for a breakfast I order a McBurrito Then we go to a park and some sortta of guys were doing magic tricks and they get out of my pant 5 dollars!! It was flipping and with this 5 dollars I buy a keychain that said I love SFA go-go Sim 19:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Omg that sounds cool. I went to New York during Christmas vacation.Secretive13 21:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 And how it was?A go-go Sim 21:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It was great. We went to the center of New York, and we saw the Christmas tree there. There was also a skating rink down there. My male cousins and I saw 150 people failing to skate on the ice. Although I wasn't counting with them.Secretive13 21:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 The ice is great to make people fell down.A go-go Sim 21:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know. Some of th people there were little kids so they needed their parnts to help them.Secretive13 21:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Poor lttle kids!A go-go Sim 21:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's horrible! And the weird thing is someone dressed as a Jamacian was skating on the ice and he didn't fall.Secretive13 21:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Hey changing the theme, How your sim lookin MySims Agents In the beginning of Agents, I have Raven eyes,Karine's mouth,freckles, tan skin, and Renee's hair in black. My outfit in the beginning is a long brown coat,brown heels, brown skirt, and green shirt. On the part where you get your own HQ, I wear a female version of Buddy's new outfit.Secretive13 22:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My face is the Maria's eyes because Candy ons are not avalible so it looks more o less boyish, my semi-smiling mouth,renaé hair blonde.The outfit was the normal pants with the normal green and brown t-shirt. Altouhg my star on th check. At the Hedquarters I wear the Normal women Agent outfit with some black shades and At the last mission I put her a ponytale That's cool.Secretive13 22:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 HELLO. Hi. }} Hi! }} こんにちは ! }} AHHHHHHHH!!! }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} BLUE'S CLUES! }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} I'll sing a song to you. }} Word Bubble Update }} AU Fanon *sob* I'm good now....I LIKE PIE!!!!!}} .....April Fools!!! I'll have Blanky do it }} Happy Easter! Tardisgirl98 12:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) CUPCAKES ARE BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} YOSHI IS EATING EGGS! }} The Easter Gift }} Of Course! Hi Hii :D youu are Crazy n__n I love You Some Much Byee~ By: En_nid :}Cookie-monster :D 02:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Shifty Answered Questions }} Um... }.}} The Special Performances hi hello sky i am evlyn thank you for saying hi RAWR 18:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) lol Thanks. I acctually do have a question: When people post on my talk page, there's a speech bubble next to thir picture containing thier text. How do I get that? HI THERE Okay your thing's ready. Hi, Go-go. this is Sumaes01. You know the person who you asked for the icon? I guess you forgot. Well, here it is. Do you love it?!?